<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss with a Fist is Better Than None by mercutiglo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985525">A Kiss with a Fist is Better Than None</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo'>mercutiglo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Simps Begone, Adam is a complete asshole but thats just like. Canon., Episode Nine Spoilers, Joe Punches Adam with his Fists, M/M, MatchaBlossom, This is an Adam hate account, mild violence, post episode nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EPISODE 9 SPOILERS - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED</p><p> </p><p>This is an Adam hate account, Joe punches Adam in the face bc Cherry and then Cherry takes care of Joe after they leave bc getting in a fight with the golden jackass Adam isn't a great move really</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe and Cherry were milling around before S, same as usual, only this time Cherry was significantly more wrapped up than anyone had ever seen him before. Joe had promised he would keep his calm and was sticking closer to Cherry than he usually would at an S night, but there was a distinct stiffness about him, as though he was waiting for something. The usual chit chat was happening around them, and Cherry pulled Joe closer to him, bringing Joe's ear closer to the black cloth covering his mouth. "Don't forget, you promised. If he shows up, you're not going to do anything." While Cherry was usually an all business type of guy, there was a certain tone in his voice that really said "if you even think about trying something, you are going to regret it big time."</p><p>"Do you think Adam's going to show up today?" "Has anyone heard if Adam's showing up tonight?" "Tonight's supposed to be the last night of the tournament, right? Of course he'll be here." "Maybe he's waiting a week for the suspense of it?" "I'm sure he'll be here even if the tournament doesn't end tonight."</p><p>Joe listened to the chatter around them for a moment then looked down at Cherry, who was glaring at Joe. "I know, I know. I promised." Quieter, under his breath, "Doesn't mean he wouldn't deserve it though."</p><p>"Revenge has never been pretty on you, Kojiro." Cherry using his actual name brought a small smile to Joe's face, and he gave Cherry a light kiss on the forehead as the gates opened for that night's shenanigans.</p><p>The question in the air was one on both of their minds as well. *Would* Adam be there tonight? Most of these kids that were skating probably didn't pay that close of attention to politics, but Cherry and Joe both knew Adam's job and real name, and knew that he was in deep deep trouble with the law right now. Who knew if he would even be able to make it tonight, because I doubt he would be willing to risk even more of his reputation to break out of prison just for a skate race.</p><p>The question of the evening was answered as lights started flashing and everyone started looking around frantically, oooing and ahhing at the days spectacle of an entrance. Joe simply rolled his eyes. At the top of the course was an intricate light and water show - despite the fact that he knew there had never been any fountains up there, but he wouldn't doubt that Adam would have some installed just for the drama of one night's introduction - and the massive screens all around showed that there was a pedestal emerging out of the center of it all with the blue haired star of the show in the middle of it. "That's probably not good for his board. Or anyone's board," Joe murmured.</p><p>Cherry turned to look at him again. "Are you going to act like this all night? Because I don't know if I have the energy to deal with everyone's gawking and questions about if I'm okay while also dealing with you being in this kind of mood."</p><p>The classic smiley and confident Joe returned in an instant, a clear facade but a convincing one at that. "Of course not, you pink haired idiot." In a lower voice, "Do you want me to stick by you or do you -"</p><p>"If you don't leave me alone I won't be the only one who gets smacked in the face with a skateboard in recent memory."</p><p>Joe quickly wandered around to find some of the girls that he often found himself surrounded by at S nights, but made sure to keep Cherry Blossom in full view, because despite the promise that Joe had made, if Adam even so much as looked at Cherry, it wouldn't be Cherry or Joe getting smacked in the face, with a board or otherwise.</p><p>The blue haired asshole did his usual pomp and circumstance and posturing about how much he loves skating but eventually his eyes landed on Cherry and there was a sadistic gleam in his eyes that maybe the others couldn't tell was there, but that Joe had seen before and hoped he would never have to see again. "Ah, look who it is, the Wilted Flower. Surprised you would show your face again so soon - or I guess I should say, half your face."</p><p>"As though you're one to talk, Adam." Cherry stood his ground and kept a calm and collected look about him, but there was rage bubbling up inside him, causing him to clench and unclench his fists. Not that he would actively start a fight anymore, although clearly Adam didn't feel the same way. Joe excused himself from the ladies around him and made his way closer to Cherry, not close enough to draw Adam's attention onto him yet, but close enough if he said one more rude or fucked up thing, it was game over.</p><p>"Don't you have your little guard dog Joe with you? You know Carla can't actually do everything, right?"</p><p>Yup, that was it.</p><p>"I'm not a guard dog, asshole. I just actually care about my friends, unlike someone. Cherry's not a Wilted Flower. Maybe a little trampled, but I wonder whose fault that might be." Joe's usual composure was completely gone and he knew it was a matter of moments before his fists took over and started talking for themselves.</p><p>A hand on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly, Cherry's expression serious and.... Slightly pleading? "Joe, don't. Walk away."</p><p>He turned back to look at Adam, who had a smirk on his face. "Not a guard dog, hm? Or are you just asking for the same treatment as your 'friend' here? You're not really trying to keep up the whole enemies bit, are you?"</p><p>Even if there was someone strong enough to hold Joe back at that moment, they likely wouldn't have succeeded. Cherry gave it a shot by simply trying to grip down on Joe's shoulder with the weight of his promise, but instead grabbing his board seeing as Joe lurched forward off his board and if Cherry held onto it, there was a slightly higher chance that Joe wouldn't try and use it to return the pain to Adam that Cherry had received.</p><p>Surprisingly all out brawls weren't all that common at S but ones started by two of the most well known members were certainly even less common. Fists first Joe connected with Adam's gut, causing him to bend over slightly and grasp at is midsection, giving Joe the opportunity to connect cleanly with his face, blood flowing from his nose almost immediately. As he reeled backwards, Joe grabbed his collar, bringing him in close enough that there was no way anyone else would be able to hear what was being said. "What the hell has gotten into you recently, Shindo? Where's the guy we used to be friends with?"</p><p>Adam tried to half smile with a busted lip. "Why I certainly don't know what you're talking about, <em>or who you're talking to.</em>" His tone was pointed enough, the underlying question of <em>why are you using that name here</em> practically spoken out loud.</p><p>Joe shook him slightly, as though saying <em>I'm not messing around.</em> "Where's our friend who skated with us and didn't smack his friends in the face with his board because they had gotten better? I don't remember becoming friends <em>with a corrupt politician. How are you even -</em>"</p><p>"Always so aggressive, Kojiro. And so predictable. You know what predictable is? <em>Boring.</em>"</p><p>Whatever happened after that, Joe couldn't remember, all he could remember was when Cherry finally pulled him off Adam, knuckles bloodied, and Cherry's face painted in horror and disappointment. "We're leaving. Now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cherry simply brought Joe back to his house since it was easier than trying to get Joe to get back into the restaurant or into his own house, and at least Cherry knew exactly where the first aid supplies was in his own place. Joe hadn't been knocked out by Adam in the fight, but a large enough group of Adam's fans had made a jump at Joe while they were leaving and someone managed to hit him in just the right spot and he was down for the count. Which meant Cherry was stuck making sure that nothing happened to Joe while dragging him around. When they did get back to Cherry's place, he dropped Joe onto the nearest couch and went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit he kept stocked and brought it back into the living room. Joe was starting to maybe stir, so Cherry set down the first aid kit next to him and went over to the sink in the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with cold water, before bringing it back over to where Joe was laying and dumped it directly on his face. Joe sputtered for a moment while trying to sit up. "Cherry, what the -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he processed where he was and realized how much pain he was in, he turned to look at Cherry who then promptly slapped him across the face. "What is wrong with you?" Cherry was absolutely furious and it was evident that he really wanted to just throw things at Joe and let him figure everything out for himself. "You really just decided it didn't matter what you had said to me before tonight, didn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe brought a hand up to his head where he had been hit and Cherry moved his hand roughly, replacing it with an ice pack. "Cherry, I'm sorry, I just-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold this here and give me your other hand."<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe held the ice pack and gave Cherry his other hand. Cherry refused to look at his face for the time being. "Kaoru, please, I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherry stopped wiping the blood away from Joe's hand and looked up at his face. "No, you're going to be quiet for a moment and listen to me. I told you I didn't want to start shit tonight. You <em>promised</em> that you wouldn't do anything if Adam showed up, that you would leave things be. And instead what do you do? You make it all worse. You already know this, Kojiro, now he just knows that his taunts <em>work on you.</em> Had you just kept you cool like I told you to, everything would be fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't think he was actually going to show up! You saw the news!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherry started wiping the blood off Joe's hands again. "So what you're saying is that you were just going along with what I asked because you didn't actually mean it, you just thought it wouldn't come up?" Joe looked away from Cherry's gaze, unwilling to confirm that he was right. "He's always been slippery, you know that. Apparently that also extends to police custody, but that's not the point here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherry motioned for Joe to switch his grip on the ice pack and give his other hand to be cleaned up. "I'm sorry. I really am, Kaoru. I just....."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe closed his eyes, the dim light of the room still too much as the pain of a headache pushed itself forward, causing his head to pound. "He called you a Wilted Flower." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Cherry long enough to respond that Joe cracked on eye open to see the incredulous look on Cherry's face. "That's it? He called me a Wilted Flower and that's what made you decide, 'oh, I know what's a smart idea, beating the shit out of a <em>member of the National Diet </em>?'"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I beat the shit out of Adam, the ringleader behind S. Someone who used to be our friend. I'm sorry but friends don't hit friends in the face with their boards."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh but they do otherwise -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, he hasn't been our friend since before he left."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherry delicately moved Joe's hands, taking hold of the ice pack so that he could confirm that he hadn't broken anything or gotten any cuts. A bit of a bloody nose, a split lip, and a bit of a cut where whoever punched his lights out connected, but otherwise he was fine. "You're lucky your face isn't quite as beat to hell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe gave Cherry a cheeky grin, not as wide as usual but more sincere than he had been earlier that night. "Well of course, couldn't let the money maker take too much damage."<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your cooking is your money maker, idiot. You need your hands for that and clearly you didn't bother to take care of those either." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cheeky grin was joined by a raised eyebrow. "Well who knows, maybe I just need someone to kiss it all better." He gave Cherry a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherry gave him back a flat expression. "You really think you're clever, don't you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a genius."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time that night, Cherry gave his own cheeky smile. "Carla, would you -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I think you can take my word for it, I don't think we need to ask Carla's opinion, thank you Carla!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherry laughed as he leaned in closer to Joe's face. "No more fighting Adam in public, okay?" The sudden tone shift hit Joe hard as he realized how close Cherry was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that didn't remove the smirk from his face. "I mean I guess you could say I promise...."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherry rolled his eyes and shoved the ice pack in Joe's face. "If you wake me up in the morning I'll end you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe pulled the ice pack off his face to see Cherry walking away from him towards his bedroom. "What about before the morning?" Joe called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherry stopped and turned slightly. "I will still end you."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahahaha, it's been a while since I posted a fanfic but thanks for reading! As usual, kudos/comment if you enjoyed it, and if you're interested in reading more of my content (i have a lot of anime content planned dont worry) you should subscribe!</p><p>Yes there are some lowkey nsfw implications at the end of this, idk maybe if enough people ask for it I can make a sequel with the ;) content</p><p>(also literally thank you all so much for the love you've already shown for this fic, i've been in a horrible writing block slump and the love and attention this fic has already gotten in the couple hours chapter one has been up has really just been the perfect perk up to encourage me to keep writing)</p><p>Also, Fs in the chat, because this is fic #70, so rip to my streak of having 69 fics since July.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>